The present application relates generally to a device for assisting in the removal of nail polishes from a user's hands or feet and more particularly is suited for use with new gel-based and UV cured nail coatings.
There is a growing trend in the beauty industry for natural nail manicure and pedicures. Several companies have introduced gel based nail covering to provide end-users with a long-lasting manicure or pedicure. These gel based nail coatings look like traditional nail polish but last longer. These coatings are typified by having a gel-like consistency when applied to a user's nails and then are cured in an ultra-violet (UV) light device. The curing device hardens the coating and results in a nail coating that dries quicker and extremely durable once cured. Traditional nail coatings are air dried and must be protected for a period of time after application to prevent chipping until the polish has fully cured and dried. This curing and drying make take hours from the time of application.
Leading the way were OPI Products, Inc. (OPI), and Creative Nail Design (CND); two manufactures that service the professional beauty market. CND launched Shellac™ in May of 2010, which has been very successful both with regard to their nail colors and UV curing lamps. They are currently on back-order with most of their colors and UV lamps. The gel-based polish is more expensive than traditional polish, and the coat premium as compared to traditional polish can vary from salon to salon, (typically between 30-50% more).
The advantages touted by manufactures of the gel-based nail products are no drying time, chip-free and manicures holding-up to 14 days or more. Regular nail polish dries by evaporation, which means a manicure or pedicure is not fully cured until 2-3 hours after the service. Unlike traditional nail polish, soak-off gel polish is “cured” under a UV light to dry after each coat. The typical usage of the gel-based nail coatings may include a base coat, two color coats and top coat and then lastly wiped down with alcohol to remove any tackiness.
A soak-off gel by OPI called Axxium, comes currently in 35 shades. According to an article in the New York Times this past April, Axxium is now in 5,000 salons, up from 250 salons in its first year.
Removal of the gel polish does take longer. To remove a gel polish, acetone or another solvent needs to be in contact with the “nail plate” for 10 minutes. Sometimes, a nail technician has to scrape off gel residue from the nail plate. CND is currently selling a finger wrap for the soak-off process, however, that product is cumbersome when used on a client's fingers and nearly impossible to use on the toes for pedicures.